Mais La pluie tombe des yeux de Juvia !
by GreyFullbuster2a
Summary: Petit OS basé sur l'enfance de Juvia. Désolée pour le titre qui manque d'originalité :') Ambiance assez dark. Pas de spoil. J'attends votre avis ;) !


**Hello ! Me voici, moi, la grande, la fabuleuse, la merveilleuse (Je déconne xD) GreyFullbuster2a ! Et voici mon premier OS sur Fairy Tail. (Sans prétention, hein xD) **

**En fait, on m'a donné comme thème " L'enfance de Juvia ". **

**Au départ, je comptais faire un très court drabble, mais le sujet m'a pas mal inspiré, donc c'est devenu un petit OS ! :) **

**On se retrouve en bas ? Bonne lecture ! ;) **

* * *

_Flip, flap, flop. Les premières gouttes de pluie tombent, s'écrasant gracieusement contre la mer. Ce fut bientôt une véritable averse qui déferla sur l'océan. Les vagues grandissaient, le vent se levait, le brouillard prenait place dans l'air. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive aux alentours de cette tempête._

_Quoi que... Un cri suraigu se fit entendre. Le hurlement du désespoir. Animal ? Homme ? Personne ne saurait dire à qui ou à quoi appartenait cette voix._

_Au beau milieu de la brume se distinguait une petite silhouette. Des pleurs se firent entendre. La pluie redoubla de violence. Des appels au secours. Aucun doute, c'était une enfant. Mais que faisait une si jeune fille au beau milieu de l'océan ? Toute seule, qui plus est ?_

_Toute seule... ? Non, pas vraiment. En observant bien, il y avait deux personnes avec elle. Ses parents ? Enfin, peu importe, ils sombrèrent bientôt dans le fond de cette infinité sous-marine, suivant leur bateau qui avait coulé un peu plus tôt._

_Cette fois, la petite fille se retrouvait vraiment seule. Ses longs cheveux bleus flottaient avec grâce au dessus de l'eau, rendant la scène irréelle. Dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait pu croire que cette fille était une sirène._

_Elle hurla. Une nouvelle fois. Plus intensément que les fois précédentes. Son cri perçant sembla faire taire la nature elle-même._

_Elle commença à trembler. De peur, de froid, d'horreur. Elle ne senti plus ses jambes. Elle coula, mais ne se noya pas._

_Son corps se liquéfia. Mais l'enfant respirait. Oui, elle était vivante. Ou peut être pas ? Alors c'était ça, la mort ? Le néant. La tempête cessa, mais pas la pluie. De fines gouttelettes tombaient toujours des nuages et finissaient leur course dans l'eau. Mais quelle importance ? La bleue se laissa transporter par le doux mouvement des vagues, son cerveau se vidant petit à petit de toute pensée négative ; elle se sentait bien._

* * *

_Quelques années plus tard :_

_Deux jeunes adolescentes discutaient devant l'entrée de leur lycée, quand l'une des deux pointa du doigt une autre jeune fille :_

_" Regarde, c'est Juvia. Allons nous en !_

_- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda son interlocutrice, intriguée._

_- Tu ne connais pas l'histoire de la femme pluie ?_

_- La femme pluie ?_

_- Il y a quelques années, elle et ses parents étaient partis faire une balade en bateau. Mais ce bateau a coulé ; c'est la seule survivante. Il paraît qu'elle a déclenché une tempête elle-même ce jour là, et que depuis elle détient d'étranges pouvoirs en rapport avec l'eau._

_- Une mage ?!_

_- Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas dès qu'on est à proximité d'elle, il pleut._

_- C'est triste, la pluie. En plus je viens de me lisser les cheveux ! Tu as raison, allons nous en ! "_

_La femme pluie en question avait bien évidemment entendu toute la conversation. Mais elle ne releva pas. Elle ne s'énerva pas. Elle avait l'habitude. Depuis ce jour là, elle avait sombré dans les ténèbres ; elle le savait. Depuis ce jour là, elle ne voyait plus que des nuages noirs cacher le soleil. Le soleil ? Mais qu'était ce ? Avait elle déjà vu le soleil auparavant ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Mais qu'importe._

_Il y a peu de temps, la femme pluie a rejoint une guilde de mages nommée "Phantom Lord". La guilde la plus puissante de Fiore d'après son maître._

_Elle possédait la magie de l'eau, alors pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? M'enfin, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait un but dans la vie._

* * *

Juvia ouvrit lentement les yeux. Une voix masculine parvint jusqu'à elle.

" Alors ? Tu es réveillée ? "

La jeune fille tourna la tête et mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le jeune homme en face d'elle s'appelait Gray. Dieu qu'il était beau ! Enfin, ce n'était pas la question. Il faisait partie de la guilde Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail ? Ah oui ! Elle s'était battue contre lui. Et elle avait perdu.

" J'ai perdu. " Dit-elle alors qu'un fin sourire venait naître sur ses lèvres.

Les nuages disparaissaient petit à petit. Ce jour là, la mage d'eau n'avait pas seulement vu un ciel bleu ou perdu un combat, elle avait gagné une raison de vivre.

* * *

**Voilà ! Je sais c'est nul, je vais me cacher si vous voulez xD. M'enfin, j'aimerais quand même avoir votre avis.**

**Des applaudissements / critiques / tomates / fraisiers / reviews ? :3 **

**GreyFullbuster2a**


End file.
